Invictors of Mars
The Invictors of Mars are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created during the 4th Founding from the lineage of the stoic and unforgiving Iron Hands Chapter. This Chapter has unusually strong ties to the Adeptus Mechanicus, even for a Chapter descended from the lineage of the Gorgon. The Invictors of Mars has a long history of putting itself at the service of the Tech-Priests of Mars and the entire Chapter has often served alongside the forces of Mars' Skitarii Legions. This Chapter specialises in mine warfare, slaying daemonic constructs and assaulting Hell-Forges. Chapter History The Invictors of Mars are a 4th Founding Space Marine Chapter created from Iron Hands stock. The chapter was founded as a defending/equipment recovery force. The first Chapter Master Nathaniel Loken was selected from an unknown 3rd Founding Successor Chapter of the same lineage. Nathaniel was the Captain of the 4th Company at the time when he was granted the honour to create his own Chapter after slaying countless enemy leaders alongside they're men. When forming the Chapter, he took with him his most trusted brothers allowed by the Chapter Master. The true nature of the chapter was locked behind lock and key by the Inquisition, for their records are filled with campaigns fought against daemonic engines forged by Hereteks and the destruction of Dark Mechanicus Hell-Forges, alongside many recoveries of lost technologies and evidence of internecine conflicts with other Imperial Forces, to prevent them from revealing important secrets that could potentially destroy the Imperium if they were ever fell into the hands of the xenos, apostate or mutant. Even for an Iron Hands Successor Chapter, the Guardians of Mars are heavily involved with the Adeptus Mechanicus. So strong is the link between this Chapter and the Martian Priesthood, that rumours abound that it had been founded at the request of the Fabricator-General of Mars, and that there was a secret pact forged between the newly Founded Chapter and the Priests of Mars for mutual support. Some of their detractors even whisper that the Guardians are tied to the Martian Priesthood by ancient bonds of honour and duty, even above that of the High Twelve, and are often called upon by their Mechanicus 'masters' to face foul Hereteks of the Dark Mechanicus and their nightmarish engines and to destroy forbidden Malatek Incarna and those dark fanes that harbour them. The Guardians of Mars Astartes often fight in Adeptus Mechanicus Explorator fleet forces or serve as honour guards for the most senior Archmagos. The close relationship between these two organisations has led to continuous scrutiny by the Inquisition, who've constantly watched over the Chapter down the millennia searching for any sign of treachery. Once every 100 years, the Inquisition sends representatives to the Chapter and thoroughly investigates the Guardians for any evidence of misplaced loyalty or signs of corruption. A stalwart and dedicated Chapter, the Guardians of Mars are often isolated at the edges of the Imperium for long periods of time, forcing them to be self-reliant, but with little reinforcement. Due to their isolationist nature, the chapter never truly has allies apart from the Adeptus Mechanicus. Even so, they still travel alone in the depths of space to complete their pre-ordained task given to them so long ago. Even when the chapter was finally reinforced with the newly revealed Primaris Space Marine in the wake of the events of the 13th Black Crusade and the subsequent resurrection of Roboute Guilliman, these newly inducted Battle-Brothers would continue to compliantly follow the ways of their fellow older brethren, maintaining utter silence and never questioning their actions. Notable Campaigns *'Assault of Karoth (588.M33)' - Tasked with the annihilation of a Chaos warband whose Warpsmiths had begun constructing fearsome machines and demonic dreadnoughts, the chapter, alongside waves of Astra Militarum, would fight upon the world of Karoth. The chapter would place a web of mines and bombs attached to cliffs in order to dwindle the enemies number without fighting them directly. They later used land raiders as fire support while the guardsmen would immobilize the constructs taking them down one by one. The mission finished in success, with few casualties, that would determine the fate of their warfare speciality. *'War For Lazarus (962.M33)' - During the turmoil the Imperium faced after countless insurrections and power struggles a group of nobles, backed by their knightly houses, decided to secede from the Imperium and declare their solar system an independent domain. The Guardians of Mars were tasked with brutalizing the populace into submission. The first worlds of the system where easy to take due to their barbaric nature. But the last two were more difficult to take back, one of these worlds which was known as Lazurus. The local PDF had made extensive preparations, utilising their formidable aerial batteries and flak weaponry to take down any vessels that approached too closely to their planet. Many Astartes would lose their lives during the initial approach and subsequent planetary drop assault. Undeterred, the Invictors smashed through the local planetary defences and slaughtered their way to where the rebellious nobles were hiding. The cowering planetary leaders were quick to capitulate and surrendered. In retribution, everyone - including women and female children - were killed. The male children that survived brutal onslaught were brought before the Chapter to be used as potential candidates for the Chapter. Those that did not pass the initial screenings by the Chapter's Apothecaries, Chaplains and Librarians were inducted into local Astra Militarum regiments of nearby worlds. *'First Repenting (222.M34)' - During the second century of M34, while providing security for potentially vulnerable Imperial shipping lanes, the Invictors of Mars were charged with ensuring the transport of vitally important equipment reached several Imperial fortress worlds. Unfortunately, they were set upon a cabal of Dark Mechanicus hereteks that had dedicated themselves to the Plague God Nurgle. They were intent on using the captured Imperial technology to construct Plague Drones for several ally Nurgle Chaos Warbands. Given the opportunity, the Invictors struck first in a head-on assault with the Chaos raiding forces, their blades ready, as they cut through the wave of heretek tech-priests until only their commander remained. The Chaplain of the 7th Division would make him repent, not before giving valuable actionable intelligence about a nearby Hell-Forge. *'The Forging (727.M34)' - In the Segmentum Pacificus the Chapter found old pieces from dreadnoughts, terminators and other vehicles predating the Horus heresy. Once a map was drawn by the head Librarian of the chapter was done they sent a vox transmission to the nearest forge worlds to aid in the gathering and repair of the ancient gear. The amount was so large and dug so deep upon the ground of said worlds that it took hundreds of years to grab every piece then repairing it. The parts that were beyond saving were studied then all research notes given to each force provided from the forge worlds that assisted them. From the parts gathered several terminator suits of an unknown mark were constructed for the chapter. *'Purification of Moirae (099.M35)' - After the beginning of the Moirae Schism and the follow-up conflict between the Adeptus Mechanicus orthodox and radical forces, Mars tasked a Division of the Chapter to assist in the purification of the recalcitrant forge world alongside other allied forces. Hell rained from above where non-stop bombardment hailed from. Below, the screams of the populace could be heard over the fleet-wide vox, damning the Imperium for their betrayal. Even after the planet was reduced to ash, the Moirae cult continued to spread further. With new commands from the Fabricator-General of Mars and the tactic permission granted to the Chapter by the High Lords of Terra, the Guardians launched a murderous campaign against the hereteks, slaying any believer in such a twisted interpretation of the Omnissiah. *'Clash Of Steel (813.M35)' - The 7th Division fought against a mercenary group named the 'Brotherhood of 100'. This group was formed from a company of renegade Iron Hands that believed and followed the unorthodox teachings of the now-extinct Moirae cult. Inflamed by the sight of the hereteks, the Invictors went into a nearly uncontrollable rage, and their commander ordered their vessel to launch a suicidal charge directly into the heretek's vessel, the Rust Stalker, breaking it in half. The surviving hereteks escaped by drop pod, landing upon the surface of a nearby planet located near their proximity - a forest world - where almost all the heretek mercenaries were captured and made to repent by the unforgiving Invictors Astartes. The remnant that survived was never spotted again. *'Night of the Martyrs (002.M36)' - The 9th Division, while besieging a Night Lords fortress, were wiped out to a man, save one of their crash-landed ships bearing their precious relics and gene-seed. The ship's engines were taken down by the traitors for a more fruitful win and to gather more material for a faster production of chaos marines. After the battle was won the 9th Division was to be rebuilt, the surviving sergeant was given the position of Captain to lead the newly reconstituted 9th Division. *'[[Cleansing of ''Destruction|Space Hulk Destruction]] (627.M36)' - When a mysterious and ancient Space Hulk emerged into the materium from the warp, the opportunity to explore and discover potential STC or ancient archaeotech was too good an opportunity to pass up. The Invictors of Mars dispatched their finest warriors from both the elite 1st and 2nd Divisions. Both elements boarded medium-sized Space Hulk and began their systematic search of the various derelict vessels that made up the bulk of the Space Hulk, for any lost or potentially vital technology that could be reclaimed on behalf of the Omnissiah. Unknown to the exploring Astartes, within the massive confines of the derelict Space Hulk, lying dormant deep within, were hundreds or thousands of deadly genestealers, who could wake at any second to devour the intruding Space Marines. With the Chapter's speciality being the best solution of survival for the teams that boarded the hulk, they slowly moved around the ship, strategically placing bombs along the way. When they reached the main reactor, they fortified this area from any genestealers from entering. They then placed a belt of krak grenades inside it. The Invictors had quickly realised upon entering the Space Hulk, that the risk in battle-brothers' lives were not worth the potential gain, and instead opted to destroy the massive derelict, destroying any xenos lurking about and to prevent any technology from falling into the wrong hands. The Invictors withdrew from the Space Hulk, taking only minimum casualties, as their timed explosives detonated after they had already boarded their awaiting vessels, destroying the Space Hulk in a spectacular fashion. *'Capture Of Chaos Relics (345.M37)' - After patrolling an unknown sector, the 4th Division stumbled upon a unrecorded world. When the marines of the division arrived upon the world would spot many temples bearing marks of all four Chaos Gods. After walking to all temples and breaking in they would steal the artifacts placed upon stone platforms. When about to leave hordes of cultists emerged from nowhere swarming the marines, Without hesitation the marine took of the planet then proceeded to bombard it until it cracked. The relics were given to the Inquisition, who would destroy them. *'Rising from Below (999.M37)' - After bringing another world to compliance a sudden crack could be heard from below. Soon Necrons would pour from the ground aiming their gauss weapons taking down marines left right and center, The Captains would valiantly charge into their midst just to be impaled by constructs, soon the chapters divisions would dwindle to five and without any survival chance in sight would continue to fight. Until the several guardsmen groups came to aid the chapter. By the end of the fight the chapter remained with two divisions. Having to wait to rebuild they would lay dormant until they would reach full-strength. *'Guarding of Icarus (001.M38-001.M39)' - While rebuilding the chapter vowed to protect the Icarus sector with their lives until they they would rebuild to full strength. The vow lasted for 1,000 vigilant years, luckily for the chapter these 1,000 years were peaceful, Only few riots in between hundreds of years nothing major for the chapter to stress their production rate of recruits. When the 1,000 years were up, the chapter quickly gathered steam and moved on crusading once again. *'Destruction Of Uronus (677.M39)' - The Chapter partook in the Destruction of Uronus after being called to aid the Regiments assigned to the planet in sieging the corrupt world taken hold by Slannesh worshipers. The siege took 25 years to be completed to the mounted sound cannons manned in every inch of the planet. Pillars emitting smoke covered areas where commanders were hiding making precise strikes impossible at best. Artillery strikes were needed in order to take down most commanders destroying many structures that were valued targets for the loyalists to keep. In the end the world was destroyed using virus bombs rendering the planet to charred bits and pieces. *'Attack of Turus VIII (463.M40)' - The Attack of Turus VIII was almost a failure before it even began. While ready to land upon the battlefield the reactor of one strike cruiser detonated for an unknown reason taking down an entire division. This start to the campaign would make the chapter make even more mistakes while hurrying to not take any losses. The marines were easily ambushed by the enemy force getting trapped every 100 meters they walked. These events drastically lowered their numbers, but by luck the Chapter managed to gain a foothold on the battlefield and proceeded to terminate all life upon the planet by hand, executing everybody. *'Trial of Fire (812.M40)' - The Invictors of Mars received a vox signal which they would follow for several years until they found the world from which the signal originated. Upon landing, waves of daemons came running to rip and tear the Astartes. When they were to try and escape to the ships shackles of fire grabbed their greaves and hands unable to retaliate they were mercilessly slaughtered. Only 3 companies escaping after all librarians and chaplains died. It is unknown how they escaped but it was called by the chapter as a miracle made by the Emperor of Mankind. *'Karus Incident (209.M41)' - While on campaign, the Invictors fought alongside two Dark Angels successors. In the midst of the firefight, one of these chapters began shooting at their Invictors allies. Unsure if their actions were accidental or intentional, the Invictors all ducked behind cover so that they wouldn't be in their line of sight. After the fight was over, the Dark Angels Successor that fired upon them sent a captain as a representative, who informed the Invictors, "You disgust us with your existence," and then departed. This gave the Chapter a mild hatred for the Chapters of the Unforgiven as a whole. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)' - During the 13th Black Crusade the remaining three companies were stationed upon a moon that was in the center of the attack led by khornates warbands to carve a way for Abbadon the Despoiler to reach further inside the Imperium. The Chapter entrenched was ready for the Khornate followers to land. When they did, a hail of bullets landed upon them without once flinching. When reaching melee distance they would decapitate an entire company before even one traitor was down. This heavily demoralized the chapter until other chapters came to their aid. The remaining Captains demanded a suicide charge upon the khornates. The charge was almost fatal to the chapter wiping out another company. The remaining marines would retreat to preserve the chapter leaving the battlefield in order to aid from above with their remaining air vehicles. In the last minutes of the war several planes crashed killing the marines inside. The remaining marines would head to another planet to aid a siege due to the traitors forces capturing it. *'Last Men Standing (001.M42)' - The surviving Invictors of the last battle came and aided the desperate Astra Militarum regiments with the breaking of the Traitor's defences. Slowly advancing through a wave of corpses until reaching a wall filled with gunners shooting upon every centimeter of land. Launching three separate suicide charges the Astartes broke the wall further advancing in. Several ambushes would be made by the Traitors thinning the number of the Chapter ever more. When the Astartes reached the last outpost there were only fifteen Astartes left. The remaining fifteen would charge inside of the outpost killing everybody inside and liberating the planet in the process. While fighting, ten battle-brothers would die, either from the wave of bullets or killed when the wave of spears charged the Astartes in a bold counter-charge. The remaining five would leave the planet and head for another warzone to die with honour. When the surviving members of the Chapter were about to leave the system, they encountered the recently resurrected Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman and his Indomitus Crusade fleet. The survivors would be greeted by the Primarch and would meet their new Primaris Space Marine brethren. After the newly inducted Primaris brethren replenished the ranks of the Chapter, the Astartes would sit upon a barren world where their beliefs and culture would be taught to their new brethren. Chapter Homeworld The chapter, being primarily fleet-based, does not possess a homeworld of their own. For their recruitment they gather aspirants from Adeptus Mechanicus-aligned planets or forge worlds who are willing to donate small portions of their population. Fortress-Monastery The Invictors fortress-monastery is the battle-barge known as the ''Fist of Mars. This antique vessel had scars long before it was ever given to the chapter. This vessel is a standard Crusader pattern, having only one modification compared to other barges. The chapter's flagship consumes less fuel than other standard battle barges that are known in the northern part of the Segmentum Pacificus. A thousand gallons of fuel and sufficient prayers can let the barge move for hundreds of years without its engines once starving. Inside the battle barge the armory and the four specialist quarters are located in a square pattern the walls adorned with gargoyles bearing augments. Chapter Organisation Command Ranks *'Chapter Master' *'Captain' Junior Ranks *'Lieutenant' *'Sergeant' Line Ranks *'Battle-Brother' *'Neophyte' Specialist Formations Order Of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Beliefs The Chapter beliefs that every human serving the Emperor are like a gear in a machine. If a gear stops working the entire mechanism stops. Due to their respect heavily every Emperor worshiper and would even defend them if the aggressor somehow references the belief in the Emperor as a weakness. Chapter Culture The marines of the chapter tend to never take off their helmets until reaching the rank of Lieutenant. Even then they would not take them off until asked. Marines often tattoo their skin and paint their armor with many sigils of the Mechanicus or Mechanicus inspired ones. The Astartes tend to be very disciplined and would notify others of their mistakes as slight as they may be n order to help perfect said individual. Recruitment Process The Chapter recruits from Mechanicus-aligned worlds or forge worlds for their expertise in repairing and upgrading weapons. The chapter has only 3 challenges for its recruits. 1st Challenge: The Aspirants must forge their own weapons from materials they found upon a specific planet after a scavenging mission. The ones that forge weak weapons or not at all fail the test and may be turned into sevitors or left back upon their world. 2nd Challenge: The ones that managed to reach the second challenge must now fight one another using their weapons they've made. The battles are established in the storage room of a strike cruiser to dwindle down the aspirants that may have claustrophobia or other fears. The battles end when a aspirant is heavily injured 3rd Challenge: The last challenge shows the loyalty of the aspirants. Each aspirant is tasked about killing the others. If the marines refuse and give a valid reason or immediately try to kill them will finish the final test. Chapter Gene-Seed The Guardians Of Mars have the gene-seed of the Dark Angels, Because of this theirs is very pure bearing only 2 mutations that are aesthetic in nature *Eye Color Mutation: The color of their eyes is a dark red. Accounts from other imperial forces claim that their eyes are hypnotic in nature. *Hair Color Mutation: The hair of the marines is black. This Mutation is known to be present since the eye mutations first appearance Deathwatch Service The Guardians Of Mars are known to be one of the few Chapters that almost never sends their brothers to the long watch. It is unknown for what reason the Chapter decides to do this or if it is from their own volition. Those marines that end up joining the watch turn out to be honour driven and respectful of higher ranking individuals Chapter Combat Doctrine The Guardians Of Mars combat doctrine is that of mine warfare. The Astartes are trained to deploy and defuse mines in the battlefield while pressured by time. The first division is tasked with planting bombs and mines in key areas where huge groups or heavy troops are patrolling/charging to wipe them without having to make contact, keeping concealment for precision strikes that wouldn't be expected by the enemy. Notable Space Marines Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Invictors of Mars primarily wear the same crimson colours of the Priesthood of Mars to show their allegiance to the homeworld of the Cult Mechanicus and their dedication to the Omnissiah. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is black in colour, as well as the trim on both shoulder pauldrons and both poleyns (knee guards). Chapter Badge The Guardians of Mars' chapter badge is that of a stylized shield with a dark red outline. The inner side of the shield is carbon black, a skull is carved inside the inner part of the shield. On the skulls forehead a half cog is present Chapter Fleet *''Fist of Mars'' - Battle Barge & Fortress Monastery *''Crimson Golem'' - Battle Barge *''Scarlet Arrow'' - Battle Barge *''Rust Stalker'' - Strike Cruiser *''Gauntlet Of Iron'' - Strike Cruiser *''Vessel Of Damnation'' - Strike Cruiser *''Void Watcher'' - Strike Cruiser *''Astral Hound'' - Strike Cruiser *''Vengeful Gorgon'' - Strike Cruiser Chapter Relics *''Gauntlet of Mars'' - Is a power fist crafted by the Mechanicus for the chapter when it was created to symbolize that the chapter is their weapon of war. It was awarded to the first chapter master and used as a weapon on the battle field now its used for ceremonial executions by the Head Executioner. *''Axe of Despair'' - Is a power axe used by a Iron Hands veteran during the HH after grabbing it from a dead World Eater legionnaire. The veteran adorned the weapon with iron hands markings and used it as his main weapon. The chapter found it alongside other relics that were given to the iron hands successors of the 4th founding to split apart one another. *''Apollyon's Warhammer'' - Is a thunder hammer with an axe blade at its back; Crafted by the Captain of the Omicron Division in early M41. The weapon was used to slay several champions of chaos. Relations Allies *'Adeptus Mechanicus' - From the conception of the chapter during the 4th Founding the Mechanicus would attempt and succeed in befriending the Chapter and forming them into the Mechanicus' helping hand collecting wargear and executing those who betrayed the Imperium along time ago from its ancient order. Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By The Invictors Of Mars About The Invictors Of Mars Notes The Artwork and Chapter Badge has been made/given by Algrim Whitefang Gallery Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Iron Hands Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:4th Founding